


Los dos jinchurikis

by anyuchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Family, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyuchiha/pseuds/anyuchiha
Summary: El Kyuubi fue encerrado en dos recién nacidos quienes crecieron siendo odiados por la aldea y unidos por un lazo de amistad y hermandad. Cuando Akatsuki venga por ellos ambos tendrán que enfrentarse a sus pasados y a sus miedos para poder salir con vida y salvar a las personas que les importan.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los uso para mi placer gustoso XD

# Capítulo 1

Los gritos se extendian por todo el lugar, siendo ensombrecidos por los rugidos del Kyuubi. Minato Namikaze vio a la criatura que, hasta hace unos minutos, estaba encerrada dentro de su esposa.

Sabía que tenía poco tiempo, tenía que detener al Kyuubi y encerrarlo nuevamente pero la batalla con ese enmascarado lo había dejado casi sin chakra. Solo le quedaba lo necesario para el jutsu de sellado.

Él bebe en sus brazos se removió intranquilo. Su hijo recién nacido había heredado su cabello rubio aunque no podía ver sus ojos, se preguntaba si tenia sus ojos azules, o los grises de Kushina, si sería como ella y le gustaría el ramen.

Aparto esos pensamientos de su mente y coloco al bebe en el piso. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer al igual que también sabia que no funcionaria, su cuerpo no resistiría tener el chakra del Kyuubi, ni siquiera la mitad, y este se terminaría liberando, aunque podría usar el shiki fujin ...

-¡Minato! –Minato se volvió para ver a Fugaku Uchiha salir de entre los árboles con un pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos. El hombre miro la escena, analizándola. Las cadenas de chakra que salían de la esposa de Minato, Kushina, sostenían al Kyuubi pero no resistirían mucho, la mujer agonizaba.

Fugaku se acercó con su hijo en brazos. El pequeño había nacido hacia menos de una hora. Solo minutos antes de que el sello del Kyuubi se hubiera roto.

-Fugaku ... -el hombre miro al líder de la aldea pero no dijo nada. Coloco a su hijo a lado del otro bebe.

Miro al Hokage. Sabía perfectamente que el hombre tenía una idea en mente, no por nada habían sido amigos durante años.

-¿Cuál es tu plan? –Pregunto rápidamente.

-Quería sellar la mitad del chakra del Kyuubi en Naruto –Minato miro a su hijo –y la otra en mi pero no funcionara, no tengo la fuerza, el sello se romperá en cuanto lo ponga.

Fugaku asintió mientras buscaba una solución rápida. El jadeo de Kushina le hizo ver que no tenía mucho tiempo. Miro hacia los bebes nuevamente y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Eres capaz de hacer ambos sellos? –Pregunto y Minato asintió sin decirle cual sería el sello que pondría en él. –Entonces encierra la otra parte en Sasuke –Minato miro a su amigo sorprendido. Podía hacer eso pero ...

-Fugaku no puedes hacerlo –dijo Kushina con voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo. –Mikoto no ...

-Ella murió –Fugaku la miro con tristeza –hubo complicaciones en el parto. El hospital fue atacado así que saque a Sasuke para protegerlo.

-Sasuke ... –Kushina sonrió levemente –Mikoto me dijo que le gustaba ese nombre.

Fugaku asintió y se volvió nuevamente hacia el Hokage, no era momento de recordar a su esposa.

-Hazlo rápido –dijo Fugaku –tu esposa no resistirá mucho más –Minato lo miro, buscando alguna señal de duda. Después de unos minutos asintió y comenzó el proceso de sellado aun con los reclamos de Kushina.

En ese momento el Kyuubi libero una de sus patas para matar a los bebes antes de que el cuarto Hokage consiguiera su cometido. Dos de sus garras se dirigieron rápidamente sobre los niños pero fueron detenidos por Minato, Kushina y Fugaku, quienes las interceptaron con sus cuerpos, siendo atravesados.

-Fu ... gaku ... -Minato lo miro.

-Solo termina el sello –respondió Fugaku. Minato convoco a una de sus ranas para entregarle las llaves de los sellos. Mientras Kushina y Minato se despedían de Naruto, Fugaku miro a Sasuke. Sabía que moriría y quería al menos decirle algo antes.

-Sasuke ... lo siento ... -miro al bebe dormido –esfuérzate para ser un gran ninja, protege a tus amigos y tu familia. Serás muy fuerte, lo sé. Ten mucho cuidado y no te unas a tu madre ya mi pronto. –Miro al bebe, deseando interiormente tener la misma oportunidad con su hijo mayor.

-Fugaku… utiliza algo de tu chakra –le informo Minato –y lo sellare en ambos, así, cuando llegue el momento, los tres podremos reunirnos aunque sea unos momentos con nuestros hijos. –Fugaku asintió.

Finalmente, con lo que quedaba del chakra de Kushina y Minato lograron completar ambos sellos, encerrando al Kyuubi en ambos bebes. Los tres cuerpos cayeron al piso mientras la barrera de protección desaparecía, permitiendo la entrada del tercer hokage junto a varios ninjas más.

-Minato, Kushina –dijo el hokage mirando los cuerpos tirados –Fugaku... –dos ninjas se acercaron a Fugaku y Minato solo para descubrir que ambos ya habían muerto.

-Ho...ka…ge-sama…-Kushina murmuro mientras un ninja la sostenía

-Kushina…

-Cuide a estos niños por favor –dijo ella mirando a ambos bebes –Naruto…tomamos ese nombre de una novela de Jiraiya…y Sasuke…le gustaba mucho a Mikoto…por favor…

-Por supuesto Kushina. Los protegeré. –Kushina sonrió débilmente y tras fijar su vista en Naruto, se desplomo.

-Está muerta –dijo el ninja que la sostenía al buscar su pulso

-Trae el cuerpo, ustedes hagan lo mismo con los de Minato y Fugaku. –ordeno a otros dos ninjas quienes asintieron. Una mujer de cabello negro cargo a Sasuke mientras Hiruzen tomaba a Naruto.

-Ambos son huérfanos ahora –dijo ella mirando al bebe que se había quedado dormido -Mikoto-san murió después de dar a luz a este niño.

Hiruzen suspiro.

-Llevémoslos a la torre hokage.

*

-¡Debes estar bromeando Danzou! –grito Hiruzen mirando al hombre furioso. El ataque del Kyuubi había dejado decenas de muertos y gran parte de los edificios destruidos. Los funerales estaban ocurriendo por toda la aldea y él había vuelto a asumir su puesto como hokage ya que Minato no tenía un sucesor.

-Todos vimos al sujeto enmascarado, utilizaba el sharingan –respondió el líder de los ANBU.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con Sasuke?

-Hiruzen, tú y yo sabemos que fue muy conveniente que el líder del clan Uchiha muriera. Ahora el clan puede excusarse de eso para no dar razones sobre el enmascarado. –conjeturo Koharu.

-Además ¿Dónde estaba Fugaku durante la batalla? Con el desaparecido la policía no se organizó bien y eso retraso las evacuaciones. –Homura añadió.

-Fugaku Uchiha se encontraba en el hospital mientras Mikoto-san daba a luz –dijo Hiruzen –y murió protegiendo a su recién nacido del Kyuubi junto a Kushina y Minato.

-Es muy conveniente y el pueblo lo sabe –declaro Danzou

-Los Uchiha no tuvieron nada que ver en el ataque del Kyuubi –dijo Hiruzen –Madara Uchiha ha estado muerto durante años, fue un impostor, aun así, no encuentro la relación entre esto y el no entregar a Sasuke a sus familiares.

-No creo que debamos entregarles al Kyuubi sabiendo que uno de ellos puede controlarlo –Danzou miro a sus compañeros del consejo que asintieron decididos.

-No podemos ocultarles su existencia sin pruebas reales de su traición, su hermano Itachi merece saber que le paso.

-Creo que es lo mejor –contesto Danzou –los Uchiha han sido tachados como un clan rebelde. Es para protección tanto del niño como de la aldea. Podrían tratar de manipularlo y ponerlo en contra de todos. Además, sabes tan bien como yo que los otros clanes no lo aceptaran fácilmente. Es darle un gran poder a un clan en el que no confían.

Hiruzen los miro con enojo pero no pudo negar sus argumentos. El pueblo le tenía menos confianza que nunca a los Uchiha y entregarles a Sasuke solo los pondría en peligro tanto al niño como al clan.

Suspiro pesadamente pero no podía hacer nada. Había prometido proteger a ambos niños y si eso significaba que ninguno de ellos conociera sus orígenes que así fuera.

*

El niño de seis años miro las dos tumbas seriamente. No había volteado pero sentía las miradas de lastima a su alrededor.

-Pobre Itachi –escucho un susurro y miro de reojo a dos mujeres viéndolo –su madre y hermano mueren durante el parto y su padre durante a batalla, ahora está solo.

-Es muy trágico…

Miro las tumbas nuevamente. En el lado derecho estaba su padre y en el izquierdo su madre. Miro la palabra que revelaba que su hermano menor estaba enterrado ahí también, “Bebe Uchiha”, y apretó los puños. Miro el nombre por última vez y hecho a correr.

*

Hiruzen alzo la vista cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió precipitadamente dándole paso a un niño de cabello negro. Dejo los pergaminos que estaba escribiendo y lo miro, decidiendo ignorar su entrada tan grosera.

-Itachi-kun ¿En qué te puedo servir?

-Quiero que cambien la tumba de mi madre –Itachi camino hacia el escritorio y paro enfrente. El niño tenía unas ojeras algo pronunciadas y ojos ligeramente rojos.

-Fueron tus tíos Ideko y Hotaru los que hicieron los arreglos de Fugaku y Mikoto, Itachi-kun –Hiruzen lo miro impasible.

-Se equivocaron –alego –la tumba de mi madre está mal.

-¿Y qué es lo que tiene mal? –pregunto el hokage, tratando de calmar al niño.

-Dice Bebe Uchiha –Hiruzen lo miro seriamente por unos minutos.

-Entiendo que estés molesto y triste Itachi-kun –le respondió finalmente –pero tu hermano tiene derecho a descansar con tu madre.

-¡No lo entiende! –grito el niño mientras sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas contenidas.

-Itachi-kun, tu hermano no tuvo...

-¡Él tiene un nombre! –esto hizo que Hiruzen se detuviera –Le pusieron Bebe Uchiha, pero tiene un nombre, ellos no preguntaron…solo…lo trataron como si no fuera más que otro bebe…pero…era mi hermanito…-Itachi comenzó a sollozar

Hiruzen miro al niño con pesadumbre. Puede que aun tuviera familiares pero Itachi había perdido a sus padres y a su hermano en una sola noche. Lo miro durante unos segundos y se levantó decidido.

-Itachi-kun, me gustaría que me acompañaras a un sitio. –el niño lo miro limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Pero…la tumba…

-Te prometo que si quieres cambiarla lo haremos –el niño lo miro y finalmente asintió saliendo del despacho con él.

Caminaron por las calles de Konoha hasta llegar al hospital y entraron. Aun había mucha gente herida por la batalla del Kyuubi. Aun así la mayoría se detenía a saludar al hokage.

Subieron hasta el tercer piso y Hiruzen se acercó a una de las enfermeras para hablar con ella. Esta los guio hasta una habitación vacía.

-Espere aquí hokage-sama –la mujer se retiro

-¿Porque vinimos aquí? –pregunto Itachi extrañado

-Te voy a mostrar algo Itachi-kun, pero debes jurar que jamás le dirás a nadie sobre esto, ni siquiera en la persona que más confíes. Es muy importante que guardes este secreto.

El niño lo miro fijamente y asintió. Poco después la puerta se abrió y dos enfermeras, cada una con un cunero. Los pusieron enfrente del hokage y tras una reverencia salieron del cuarto.

-Ven Itachi-kun –Hiruzen se acercó hasta uno de los cuneros donde un bebe de cabello negro dormía. Itachi lo miro unos minutos sin decir nada y alzo la vista.

-Él es…

-Su nombre es Sasuke.

Itachi se volvió nuevamente al bebe, extendió su mano sujetando la más pequeña y se le quedo mirando durante mucho tiempo.

Finalmente el niño miro a Hiruzen

-¿Por qué?

Hiruzen suspiro cansinamente. El niño era inteligente, tal vez demasiado.

-Tu padre y los padres de Naruto murieron peleando contra el Kyuubi –Itachi se volvió hacia él bebe rubio a lado –Para poder vencerlo hubo que hacer muchas cosas, cosas que involucran a estos dos bebes. Por ese motivo, ambos deben crecer protegidos de todas las personas que puedan lastimarlos, aun cuando eso signifique que crezcan lejos de sus familias.

Itachi volvió a mirar al bebe.

-Sasuke ... -dijo aun sujetando su mano –siempre te protegeré. Y a ti también Naruto –sujeto la mano del otro bebe.

Después de unos minutos soltó las manos de ambos bebes y se volvió al Hokage.

-El año que viene me convertirá en genin y podre proteger la aldea correctamente.

Hiruzen le sonrió

-No me cabe duda de que lo harás Itachi-kun. Sin embargo, nadie puede saber ...

-Mi hermanito descansara bien junto a mi madre –lo interrumpió -no necesita cambiar nada ... con su permiso Hokage-sama -Hiruzen lo miro y asintió. Itachi se despidió y salió.

-Buena suerte Itachi-kun


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: De fondo habrá KakaIta (Kakashi/Itachi) no me pude resistir, lo siento u.u   
> Aun no decido si vaya a haber otras parejas de este tipo más adelante.

##  Capítulo 2 

La mañana despuntaba en Konoha mientras los locales en la calle principal abrían sus puertas. Hikari abrió la cortina de la dulcería de su familia. Normalmente su hermano Shiro lo hacía pero ese día había amanecido un poco resfriado así que su padre le pidió que lo hiciera antes de ir a la torre hokage.

Salió a la calle con un cartel en la mano para poner en la entrada y se llevó una sorpresa. Toda la fachada de la tienda estaba pintada con caritas y letras y al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta que no era la única, la calle entera estaba rayada mientras los dueños de las otras tiendas miraban estupefactos las pintas.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -preguntó en voz alta mirando a su alrededor.

Un par de risas captaron su atención y alzó la vista, hacia el arco que decoraba el camino. Parados sobre él estaban dos niños pequeños mirando la reacción de los aldeanos con un brillo divertido en los ojos y una cubeta de pintura cada uno. Aun riendo los niños se alejaron saltando por varios tejados.

-Ellos de nuevo…-escuchó a la gente susurrar mientras los miraban enojados.

-Siempre están causando problemas.

-Y lo peor es que no podemos quejarnos, no tienen padres para que paguen esto.

-¿Deberíamos hablar con el hokage o la policía Uchiha?

-Son los niños cuyos nombres son tabú.

-Son tan molestos

-¿Porque tenemos que soportarlos?

Hikari miró hacia donde los niños habían corrido con un suspiro. Ahora tendrían que conseguir alguien que limpiara esto y pintura, sería un gran trabajo. 

-Mira, ahí viene la policía Uchiha -escuchó que hablaban y señalaban hacia un extremo de la calle donde tres ninjas caminaban observando los edificios. El escudo de la policía decoraba su manga.

Los aldeanos los rodearon rápidamente y comenzaron a quejarse mientras los recién llegados trataban de calmarlos. Pronto el trío se separó para atender a diversos grupos de aldeanos, que los guiaron en distintas direcciones. Uno de esos grupos caminó hacia donde ella estaba. Cuando llegaron a su altura el Uchiha la miro y la saludo.

-Buenos días Hikari -le dijo

-Hola Itachi -le respondió con una sonrisa -Parece que tendras un dia interesante.

El joven suspiró mirando a su alrededor mientras inspeccionaba el lugar. 

-Espero que ahora si la policia haga algo con esto -espetó la dueña de la floreria que estaba a lado de la dulcería -Esos niños solo causan problemas y jamás son reprendidos. Esta es la tercera vez que dañan mi propiedad este año, exijo que los castiguen.

-Presentaremos esto ante el hokage Yuge-san -respondió Itachi con calma -Esto se resolverá.

-Eso mismo nos han dicho las otras veces -respondió el esposo de Yuge y varios aldeanos lo secundaron -Y sigue pasando. Queremos que les prohiban acercarse.

-¿Y que pretenden? -respondió Hikari mirando a la pareja -¿Que los encierren? Solo tienen seis años.

-Eso seria una muy buena solución -respondió Yuge y Hikari la vio con rabia.

-Como pueden…

-Esto se llevará al hokage -Itachi interrumpió -él será el que decida qué hacer. 

-¿Para qué queremos una policía si no pueden resolver un asunto tan simple como este? -reclamo otro aldeano. -Esos mocosos son despreciables.

Itachi miró al hombre serio pero no discutió.

-Llevaré el reporte al hokage, con permiso, adiós Hikari -el joven Uchiha se alejó sin decir nada más.

-La policía Uchiha es inservible -susurro Yuge

-Lo se -respondió una mujer -y esos niños son una amenaza...deberíamos…

Hikari se dio la vuelta y entró a la tienda sin querer escuchar nada mas, ademas ya se le hacía tarde para presentarse en la torre hokage. 

Después de explicar la situación a sus padres se marchó. 

-Hikari, espera -la joven se volvió y vio a Itachi caminar hacia ella. -¿Vas a la torre hokage? Tengo que presentar el informe de lo sucedido.

-Claro vamos. Voy a recoger una misión. 

Caminaron hacia la torre mientras hablaban de cosas triviales aunque la mente de Hikari estaba en otra parte. Itachi Uchiha siempre le había intrigado. Cuando entro a la academia era un niño muy serio que solo le prestaba atención a otros miembros de su clan. Al igual que mucha gente en Konoha, Itachi cambio a raíz del ataque del kyubi. Por lo que sabía, el chico había perdido a su madre esa noche, durante el parto de su hermano menor, quien tampoco había sobrevivido, mientras que su padre fallecio poco despues peleando a lado del cuarto hokage. 

Pero, a diferencia de muchos shinobis y aldeanos, Itachi no se había encerrado más en sí mismo, al contrario. Se había vuelto más sociable y consiguio más amigos en diferentes clanes. Se unió a los ANBU pero lo abandonó tras un año con permiso del hokage, cosa que a Danzou-sama no le agrado nada. Poco después se había unido a la policía militar. Para muchos era obvio que el chico quería seguir los pasos de su padre y, en algún momento, convertirse en la cabeza del clan. 

Unas risas divertidas la sacaron de sus pensamientos y miró hacia arriba donde distinguió dos pequeñas figuras sentadas en la cornisa de un edificio.

-Parece que encontramos a los pequeños artistas -comentó mirando a los dos niños que hablaban entre ellos ajenos a su presencia. A pesar de ser hermanos ambos niños eran completamente opuestos físicamente. El más bajo tenía el cabello rubio, ojos color azul y piel bronceada mientras que el otro tenía la piel blanca, como de porcelana, y cabello y ojos negros. 

-Son niños increíbles -respondió Itachi mirándolos también. 

-Yo creo que son lindos -respondió Hikari -No entiendo porque la gente de la aldea los odia tanto -miro a ambos niños y sintió una punzada de tristeza. Ella sabía la verdad del odio de la gente pero no lo compartía. No era culpa de esos niños lo que había pasado. 

-Las personas pueden ser muy idiotas -Hikari se sorprendió ante el comentario y miró a su acompañante, después de todo Itachi jamás había dado indicios de conocer la verdad sobre esos niños, aunque no le sorprendería sobretodo conociendo las circunstancias de la muerte de su padre.

Itachi apartó la mirada de los niños y continuo caminando y ella hizo lo mismo. 

* * *

-Así que Naruto y Sasuke volvieron a causar conmoción en la aldea -Hiruzen se recargo en su silla, analizando la situación. 

Las quejas por parte de los aldeanos eran constantes. A ambos niños les gustaba llamar la atención y su forma era causando estragos. No le sorprendía, por supuesto, era consciente del odio que sentían la mayoría de los habitantes de konoha por ambos niños y muchos optaban por ignorarlos lo que solo ocasionaba que hicieran mayor cantidad de travesuras y alborotos.

-Algunos aldeanos sugirieron encerrarlos -Hiruzen escucho el hielo en la voz de Itachi aun cuando el joven uchiha trataba de verse impasible.

-Esa no es la solución por supuesto, pero no se me ocurre cuál podría ser. Los niños necesitan tener su mente ocupada. Su primer dia en la academia es el lunes, espero que eso los distraiga lo suficiente. Mientras tanto me reuniré con los dueños de los locales que rayaron para llegar a una solución. Muchas gracias por decirme Itachi-kun. -El joven chunnin asintió

-Una cosa más hokage-sama -de su chaleco sacó un sobre y lo puso en la mesa -Con su permiso. -el joven salió mientras Hiruzen tomaba el sobre y veía su contenido, sonrió levemente pero fue interrumpido por la entrada de varios aldeanos que venían furiosos.

-Hokage-sama, no tiene idea de lo que esos niños hicieron ahora. -Hiruzen suspiro, esto le llevaría toda la mañana

* * *

-¡Gracias por la comida! -grito el niño rubio mientras comenzaba a devorar su segundo plato de ramen bajo la mirada divertida de Teuchi, el dueño del puesto, y la reprobatoria del niño de cabello negro sentado a su lado.

Ambos hermanos eran clientes habituales de su puesto de ramen aunque el rubio era quien lo disfrutaba más. 

-Te vas a ahogar por comer asi ototo -le dijo el otro niño mientras dejaba sus palillos sobre el plato vacío. Naruto abrió la boca para contestar -¡No hables con la boca llena dobe! -El rubio lo miro mal pero siguió comiendo a un ritmo más lento.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Deseas algo mas? -le pregunto Teuchi y Sasuke negó.

-Asi esta bien, gracias.

-¡Ah! ¡Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun! -una niña de cabello café salió de la cocina -Escuche lo que hicieron en la calle principal.

Ambos niños se miraron y rieron recordando las expresiones de los dueños de las tiendas. 

-Espero que no se metan en muchos problemas. -dijo Teuchi mirando a los niños preocupado. Era consciente de los sentimientos de la aldea hacia esos niños y que los aldeanos debían estar más que molestos por lo ocurrido. Suspiro interiormente. Si se dieran el tiempo se darían cuenta que esos niños eran todo lo contrario a lo que pensaban.

Aunque ambos chicos eran tachados como bromistas, Naruto era el que comúnmente hacía las bromas mientras que Sasuke lo acompañaba y, en muchos casos, contenía a su hermano,sin Sasuke las bromas de Naruto serán más grandes y más frecuentes. El pelinegro era más reservado con extraños y solo convivia con su hermano abiertamente. Ademas, eran sumamente protectores el uno con el otro, probablemente porque solo se tenían entre ellos.

No eran pocas las veces en las que se había preguntado por sus padres pero aparentemente nadie sabia quienes eran y los que lo hacían guardaban el secreto. A veces incluso llegaba a preguntarse si realmente eran hermanos biológicos, despues de todo no se parecían en nada físicamente.

-¿Cuanto seria Teuchi-san? -pregunto Naruto sacando su monedero en forma de rana. Él le mencionó el total y Naruto pago con una sonrisa mientras que Sasuke lo miró fijamente pero él no se inmuto. 

Otra diferencia entre ellos, Naruto era muy ingenuo mientras que Sasuke era más observador a pesar de no aparentarlo. Siempre analizaba la situación y a las personas antes de actuar.

El no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta hace unos meses cuando se presentó en su puesto solo, lo cual ya era extraordinario pues nunca iban a ningún lado sin el otro. Sasuke sacó su cartera y le pidió que le dijera cuánto le debían Naruto y el.

-¿De que estas hablando? -pregunto Teuchi sorprendido y el niño se cruzó de brazos 

-Conozco los precios y se que nos has estado cobrando menos por lo que comemos. No puedes hacerlo con la cantidad de ramen que come Naruto, este es tu negocio.

Teuchi miro la seriedad en el niño de cinco años y no pudo evitar reírse, lo que lo molesto mas.

-No te preocupes por eso Sasuke-kun 

-Pero es tu trabajo -reprochó Sasuke. 

-Con la cantidad de ramen que Naruto come casi podía decirse que se lo vendo al mayoreo.

-Pero…

-Sasuke, esta bien, no es como si no les cobrará por la comida. Así está bien -Convencer al niño no había sido sencillo pero finalmente lo había dejado, aunque sentía que en cualquier momento volvería al tema. 

El no necesitaba el dinero, ellos si. Era consciente que los niños no vivían en la calle, el hokage les había rentado un departamento y él se ocupaba de que se alimentarán y que tuvieran lo necesario pero pronto entraron a la academia y necesitaban otras cosas. Además, los niños merecian tener juguetes y ropa nueva y si con esas monedas que les restaba al precio del ramen podrían conseguirlos, con eso se daba por bien servido.

* * *

Naruto se dejó caer en la cama con un gemido.

-Tengo mucho sueño-ttebayo. -Una almohada cayó en su cara -¡Oe! ¿Que haces?

-No te duermas ototo, tienes que ayudarme a limpiar -le dijo Sasuke quien llevaba dos bolsas de basura, y tienes que lavar tu camiseta llena de pintura.

-Pero tengo sueño niisan...lo hacemos mañana…

Sasuke negó.

-La mayor parte del desastre es tuyo ototo, asi que me vas a ayudar a limpiar ahora.

-Pero niisan…

-Anda, entre mas rapido te pares más rápido terminamos.

-Te odio -dijo el rubio mientras se paraba mirándolo mal.

-Aja, si claro. -dijo Sasuke sarcástico dándole la espalda mientras recogía la basura de la mesa y la limpiaba. 

A pesar de las quejas de Naruto, se puso a limpiar rápidamente. El apartamento era pequeño con pisos de madera y varias plantas de decoracion, ademas de una cocina y comedor pequeños. Tenian una sola habitación en que habia dos camas y aunque a Naruto nunca le gustaba limpiar la casa no estaba sucia porque Sasuke era muy organizado y siempre perseguía a su hermano en esa cuestión, aunque de vez en cuando limpiaban a fondo como ese dia.

Mientras Sasuke terminaba de limpiar la cocina llamaron a la puerta.

-Yo abro -dijo Naruto corriendo. Solamente dos personas iban a verlos, Hitomi, una joven jounin que les llevaba comida y ropa y el tercer hokage.

-¡Jiji! -grito Naruto mirando al tercer hokage quien entró al departamento

-¡Ah! Veo que están limpiando -Hiruzen miró a ambos niños -Escuche que causaron ciertos desastres en la calle principal.

Ambos niños se miraron pero no dijeron nada

-Deben evitar hacer esas cosas -los reprendió. Ambos niños se cruzaron de brazos mirándolos serios y el mayor suspiró levemente, en realidad no podía reprocharles pues sabia porque lo hacian. Era su forma de castigar a los aldeanos por ignorarlos todo el tiempo y tratar de tener un poco más de atención.

Extrajo un sobre de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Sasuke.

-Es el dinero del mes, no lo desperdicien -ambos asintieron -ahora, recuerden que el lunes tienen que presentarse en la academia y no quiero que lleguen tarde.

-¡Hai! -dijeron ambos niños. Hiruzen acarició la cabeza de cada uno y se despidió.

-Oye Sasuke ¿Que tal si la próxima vez pintamos los rostros de los hokages? -Naruto miró a su hermano con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

-¿Que no tenias sueño? -Naruto negó vigorosamente y Sasuke rió mientras planeaban su siguiente travesura.

* * *

Itachi miro a los dos niños practicando con kunais oculto desde un árbol. 

-¡Mira niisan! ¡Casi en el blanco! -grito el niño rubio cuando su kunai se clavó en el objetivo

-Al menos lograste clavar uno ototo -dijo Sasuke burlón.

-¡Niisan! -le grito Naruto y se lanzó sobre el pelinegro derribandolo. 

-¡Naruto! ¡Bajate! -Sasuke se movía debajo del rubio tratando de quitarlo de encima de él.

-¡Oigan ustedes! ¡¿Que están haciendo?! -una voz femenina interrumpió y una joven de cabello verde llegó a donde estaban mirándolos con el ceño fruncido -¿No estan peleando o si? 

-Estábamos entrenando -dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie.

-Váyanse -les respondió -ya es tarde y voy a cerrar.

-Pero he visto que se quedan entrenando hasta el anochecer -replicó el rubio.

-Pues hoy no -dijo ella mientras recogía algunos kunai -vayanse ya…

Ambos niños la miraron molestos.

-¡Que se vayan! 

-Vámonos ototo, entrenaremos mañana -le dijo Sasuke. Su hermano asintió y ambos niños salieron del campo.

Itachi miro la escena impasible pero por fulmino con la mirada a la mujer quien estaba cerrando la puerta.

-Es duro ver cómo los tratan -Itachi se volvió rápidamente al escuchar la voz, encontrándose con un joven de cabello plateado y una máscara.

-Kakashi-sempai -Itachi se recargo contra el tronco del árbol mirando al shinobi, habían sido compañeros ese año en que había estado en ANBU y continuaban teniendo una buena relación. Fijo su vista a las pequeñas figuras que se sentaron en uno de los techo a lo lejos.

-La gente sigue culpandolos y se niegan a darse cuenta que nada tienen que ver con esa bestia -kakashi miraba en la misma dirección que Itachi -Eso no es lo que Minato-sensei quería para ellos.

-Lo se -dijo Itachi y se volvió al hombre -escuche que abandonaste ANBU.

-Si, el hokage quiere que me convierta en sensei. 

-Eso será interesante de ver -Itachi sonrió levemente y miró nuevamente hacia los dos niños.

-No deberías estar cerca de ellos -Itachi lo miro pero Kakashi tenia su vista fija en los niños -La gente de la aldea no es ciega, muchos han murmurado sobre el parecido de Sasuke contigo durante años y sé que no son pocos los que sospechan quién es el niño realmente. Si alguien llega a descubrir que lo vigilas con tanta frecuencia podria traer problemas, sobre todo para ellos.

-No puedo simplemente dejarlo -dijo Itachi. A lo lejos ambos niños se pusieron de pie y bajaron del techo para dirigirse a su casa.

-Entiendo que es difícil para ti -le dijo Kakashi -escuchar que todo el mundo se refiere a él como Sasuke Uzumaki y que llame hermano a Naruto.

-Te equivocas Kakashi-sempai -contesto Itachi -No me molesta eso. Desde el primer dia en esa habitación de hospital acepte tanto a Sasuke como a Naruto. 

Kakashi miro al pelinegro y sonrió.

-Entiendo, bueno, ¿Porque no vamos a cenar algo? -Itachi lo miro y asintió alejándose con el jounin.

* * *

Sasuke salió de la tienda con la bolsa de papel en manos y comenzó a caminar por la calle. Era fin de semana y no tenían clases asi que Naruto y el decidieron quedarse en casa, por lo que salió a conseguir algo para comer. Si fuera por Naruto, todos los días comerian ramen, por eso Sasuke era el que cocinaba normalmente diferentes cosas, aunque no podía negarle el ramen al menos una vez a la semana.

Lo primero que notó fue la falta de vigilancia, en un dia normal se encontraría al menos a alguien de la policía de konoha en las calles, sobretodo porque era día de mercado y siempre patrullaban, pero no había visto a nadie. Entonces escuchó los murmullos. 

No era algo raro, los aldeanos siempre que los veían a su hermano y a él por encima del hombro y murmuraban. Pero esa mañana, a pesar de los murmullos, las miradas no estaban fijas en el.

-...todo el clan anoche. ¿Puedes creerlo? Los ANBU acordonaron la zona y no permitieron la entrada a nadie -Sasuke se detuvo mirando a las tres mujeres hablando y se escondió en la esquina para que no lo vieran. 

-¡Que horrible! Y el sobreviviente ¿Como lo logró? -contestó otra

-Parece que estaba entrenando y cuando volvieron estaban todos muertos. Pobre chico, primero sus padres y su hermano y ahora todo su clan...

-Todo el clan Uchiha...no puedo creerlo…¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho?

-¿Y qué pasará con la policía? -preguntó la tercera mujer -La mayoría de los miembros, si no es que todos, eran Uchiha. 

-El hokage aun no ha dicho nada de lo que ocurrió…

-Oe...¿Qué haces ahí? -un hombre con mandil salió de una de las tiendas mirando a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y mirando a su alrededor, sin duda esperando a que Naruto saliera de alguna parte con una broma.

Sasuke dio la vuelta a la esquina antes de que el hombre lo alcanzara. Las tres mujeres gritaron mientras pasaba entre ellas.

-¡Maldito mocoso! -grito el hombre mientras Sasuke se alejaba. 

El niño entró a su casa rápidamente

-Ah, niisan, has vuelto -Naruto se levanto del sillón mientras Sasuke dejaba la bolsa de papel en la mesa -¿Qué pasa? -el rubio se paró a lado de la mesa mientras ayudaba a su hermano a acomodar las cosas.

-Ocurrió algo en el pueblo -respondió Sasuke 

-¿Que? 

-Parece que todos los miembros del clan Uchiha están muertos


End file.
